Family Portrait
by VongolaXII
Summary: Mommy is crying and her face was red too, but only the left side. The family portrait hanging on the kitchen wall is turned upside down.Our smiles had turned unhappy. It looks ugly. I turn and stare at daddy. AU No pairings


**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters**

**Claim: Well, half of the story :)**

* * *

**A/N: I just found the song, "Pink - Family Portrait" hidden below my playlist and I played it again, with tears in my eyes because that is what my 'family' is made of. Well, my dad left on the very year thing song was published, and this song had been my lullaby until I got over the hurt. ...Lol, this isn't the place to rant about my personal life, so, let's get going, shall we? :)**

* * *

Glasses shattering.

I hear them again.

I feel a pair of warm arms wrapping around me, soothing my shivering.

I look up.

My brother was trying to hold back his tears and he holds me closer.

I hug my brother back.

My eyes stare right through the creak between the door and the wall.

I see daddy slapping mommy hard.

The sound echoed through the small dining room.

"Don't...don't look, Tsuna," brother whimpers. "Please."

I look up at my brother.

"Giotto-nii, why is daddy hitting mommy?" I ask quietly.

My brother says nothing and hugs me tighter.

I can feel his tears falling on my shoulders as the hot liquid penetrates through my clothes.

"Why is daddy hitting mommy?" I ask again.

Giotto-nii refuses to answer me.

I huff, push him aside and run outside to the dining room, standing between my parents.

"Tsuna, move aside." Daddy's voice was rough.

He looks angry.

His face was red.

I turn to look at mommy.

Mommy is crying and her face was red too, but only the left side.

The family portrait hanging on the kitchen wall is turned upside down.

Our smiles had turned unhappy.

It looks ugly.

I turn and stare at daddy.

"Why did you hit mommy, daddy?" I ask.

Daddy looks even more enraged.

He balls his fist and I can see veins popping up on his knuckles.

"Go inside, Tsuna...go inside your room..." mommy pleads me.

I look at her, puzzled.

"But daddy is hitting you!"

"Please...Tsuna...!"

"If daddy stop hitting you I will!"

"Tsuna...!" She cries out and more tears flow down. "GIOTTO!"

Brother quickly runs out from the room and pulls me back to the room.

I can hear daddy yelling nasty things at mommy.

She was also crying out nasty things.

Glasses shattering again.

I pull Giotto-nii's sleeve.

"Why are they fighting?" I ask.

I see Giotto-nii crying again and I pat his back, resulting into him hugging me even tighter.

I still don't understand anything.

It all happened when I came home from school.

_Mommy was sitting at the couch, spacing out._

_Giotto-nii fed me and bathed me. _

_Mommy was still sitting there._

_And then at evening, daddy came home and yelled at mommy._

_"You stupid woman! All you do is to day dream while I go out and earn money!"_

_I still remember daddy saying that._

_"All you cared was money. You never spent a minute at home! Sometimes you don't even return!"_

_Mommy replied._

_And then that's when daddy yanked mommy's hair and threw her to the dining table._

_Giotto-nii quickly pulled me inside._

"I'M LEAVING!" I hear daddy yelling and I flinch.

I pull away from Giotto-nii again, exiting the room again.

I hold daddy's wrist, and he looks down angrily.

"Daddy...daddy why are you leaving?" I feel tears welling up. "Are you leaving us?"

He pushes me away and my back hit the glass living table.

I feel stabbing pain on my back.

My view turns blur.

I see daddy snarling and yelling inaudible words.

"Daddy...please don't leave..." I whimper.

Mommy quickly holds me and she is crying even louder.

I stand up with all my remaining strength.

I chase after daddy.

"Daddy! Please don't leave, daddy!" I cry out. The sky was dark and soon daddy was out of sight.

My eyes feel blurry.

"I'll be better daddy..."

"I'll get good grades..."

"I won't throw tantrums anymore."

"Daddy..."

"Daddy...I'll be better."

"Daddy please come back..."

"I love you, daddy."

"Daddy...please don't go..."


End file.
